Reditus
by Stephie8
Summary: What would happen if Mulder returned?


Title: Reditus  
Author: Stephie8 a.k.a Philerchic8  
E-mail: stephie_8@hotmail.com   
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: Requiem  
Classification: Angst and MSR  
Disclaimer: The X-Files and all related characters belong to Chris  
Carter, 1013 Productions, and Fox Productions. I am just borrowing  
them for a little while so please don't sue! Besides I barely get an  
allowance as it is, so its not like you'll strike it rich.  
Archiving: Anywhere!! Please let me know so I can tell all my  
friends!!  
Feedback: Please!! Send any constructive criticism to  
stephie_8@hotmail.com. Send any flames to whocares@notme.com   
Summary: Let's pretend Mulder returns!  
  
Author's Notes: This was written before season 8 aired in the US.  
Actually, I was just so bored from lack of X-Files I needed to occupy  
my time with something. The title Reditus is Latin for "journey  
back". I hope everyone enjoys it!!!  
  
Dedication: I would like to graciously thank the person who invented  
spell check! I couldn't have written this without you!! Also, to my  
bestest friend and editor Eme! I still miss you but cheer up Cali can't  
be that bad!!  
  
  
Unknown Location  
Unknown Time  
  
The white light was blinding. It felt warm and inviting to the average  
onlooker, but Special Agent Dana Scully knew the true horrors it  
contained. As Scully continued to look toward the starless sky and  
the source of the bright light, she saw the faint silhouette of a man  
walking to the celestial light. A closer look confirmed the identity of  
this mysterious man. It was Special Agent Fox Mulder, Scully's best  
friend and partner of eight years.  
  
"No! Mulder stay back!" Scully yells fear coursing through her veins.  
However, her screams barely faze the trance like path Mulder is on.  
Quickly, she runs toward him. She slowly began to close in when a  
loud crash erupts from the distance and Mulder's body is effortlessly  
lifted up from the ground. His lifeless form continues to float upward  
into the starless sky. Scully is left frozen in place to watch this horror  
unfold.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
Apartment of Dana Scully  
3:02 am  
  
Ring, Ring  
  
"Help!" Scully quickly jerks up to find herself surrounded in her own  
bed by familiar items. She slowly processes the last few moments and  
realizes they were all just a terrifying nightmare formed by her mind.  
  
Ring, Ring  
  
Dazed and still slightly confused Scully reaches for the phone on her  
night stand. The almond plastic is cold and hard in her hot sweaty  
hands.  
  
"Hello?" she asks quizzically.  
  
"Scully,"   
  
"Yes, sir," she answers immediately recognizing the voice of her boss  
Assistant Director Walter Skinner.  
  
"I need you here at D.C. Memorial, right away," his voice is stained.  
It was almost if something had cracked his usual cool demeanor.  
Something was up. There was something he was holding back or  
keeping from her. However, she couldn't really tell.  
  
"Sir, what's wrong? Is it a new case?"  
  
"Well, I think it would be wise for me to wait and tell you in person  
when you get here," he answered.  
  
"Please sir, don't keep this from me," Scully pleaded. She knew  
something bad had happen now. She was positive of that.  
  
"It's about Mulder," he replied hesitantly.  
  
"Did they find him?" she asked sounding hopeful.  
  
"We think we have. I'll explain all the details when you arrive. Please  
be careful!"  
  
"I will," Scully quickly put down the phone and headed to the  
bathroom.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
DC Memorial Hospital  
30 minutes later  
  
  
  
The first thing that hit her as Scully walked through the hospital  
doors was antiseptic smell that all hospitals have. Scully hated this  
smell to her very core. As an FBI agent she was intimately acquainted  
with hospitals and the sad stories that each room down the plain  
white corridors contained. Her soft, baby blue eyes quickly scanned  
the waiting room for any sign of Skinner. Satisfied he was not there  
she walked up to the charge nurse at the front desk.   
  
"Hi, I'm Special Agent Dana Scully with the FBI," she casually  
replied holding out her badge and tucking an errant strand of red hair  
behind her ear. " I need to see a patient who was brought in here, a  
male with the name, Fox Mulder."  
  
The nurse a fairly large woman, with thick glasses and curly brown  
hair appeared unfazed by Scully's showing of command. "I'm sorry  
agent, but that area is restricted to any unauthorized personnel," she  
calmly replied.  
  
Suddenly, Scully's body went rigid with anger. It was three o'clock in  
the morning and she had just received word that her missing friend  
was found. This nurse had no right to restrict her. Tired and  
frustrated, Scully tried again.  
  
"Mam, I'm a federal agent working on a case about a fellow agent  
who went missing. I've just gotten word from my direct superior that  
he could be at this hospital. Now unless you want to be arrested for  
obstructing a federal officer I suggest you give me that room  
number."  
  
"I can't give,"  
  
"Nurse," a gruff voice interrupted. " You may grant her access. I can  
verify her identity."  
Scully was shocked to see Skinner standing directly behind her. She  
was suddenly filled with relief. "Scully, follow me," Skinner replied.  
Together the pair walked down the long corridor.  
  
"Where did they find him?" Scully asked as they reached the outside  
of Mulder's room. Her voice was hesitant. She knew her mind needed  
to know the details, but she wasn't sure her heart could handle the  
truth.  
  
Mulder had been her source of strength and joy for many years.  
However, four months ago Skinner and Mulder left for Oregon to  
investigate a supposed UFO crash. Scully would have gone, but  
Mulder felt it was an unsafe decision at the time. The next day she  
was told by Skinner that Mulder had vanished. According to his  
report Mulder was taken by the UFO they went to find. To this day  
no one has ever been certain about what happened.  
  
"According to the DC Police officer that found him, he just  
appeared," Skinner replied calmly. Scully slowly lifted her eyes from  
the ground and positioned their aim on Skinner's.  
  
"He just appeared," she repeated. "A grown man can't just appear,"  
her voice was bitter and sharp.  
  
"I know. I have agents investigating that." Scully accepted this  
answer with a nod and together they walked into the dimly lighted  
hospital room to face her worst fear.  
  
Mulder's tall, lanky frame was carefully positioned on the small bed.  
His face had a few cuts which carefully bandaged. He appeared to be  
peacefully sleeping. Scully, however was a trained medical doctor and  
knew that this wasn't just the case.  
  
She slowly walked around to the opposite side of Mulder's bed.  
Carefully, she smoothed back his dark chestnut hair and allowed her  
finger to briefly trace over the small cuts which desecrated his smooth  
olive skin. Somewhere in the distance the loud shattering of Scully's  
heart could be heard.  
  
Suddenly, stored tears began to freely fall down the smooth porcelain  
skin of Scully's face. Holding Mulder's hand she collapsed to her  
knees and continued to sob hard into the clean, white mattress.  
  
Skinner, knowing how much this whole incident has affected her,  
quietly walked behind Scully and placed his large hand on her petite  
frame. His gesture quickly comforted the distraught woman.  
  
Scully slowly lifted her head in response. "I want to speak to his  
doctor."  
  
"Certainly," he replies. He gently gave her shoulder a comforting  
squeeze and walked out of the room in search of Mulder's physician.  
  
Scully steadily rose from the cool, linoleum floor and grabbed a near  
by chair. The hard stiff plastic gives her body the chance to be  
awakened from the numbness caused by four months of brutal  
heartache. She relinquished her hold on Mulder's hand, needing,  
wanting, to feel him once more.   
  
"Please be okay. Don't make me have to go through this alone," she  
whispered silently, with tears still falling from her eyes. Her hand  
absently rubbed her now slightly round stomach. "I don't know if I  
can." She heard the door slowly creak open to reveal Skinner and  
another man with ash blond hair and a white lab coat.  
  
"Dana Scully, I'm Dr. Robert Cartin," the man walked over to Scully  
and extended his hand. Scully got up and firmly shook the doctor's  
hand. "I've already been informed that you are a medical doctor,"  
Scully nodded in confirmation, noticeably impressed by the doctor's  
direct sincereness. "Good, I believe you will understand our current  
diagnosis."  
  
"He appears fine. Is it something internally?" she asked.  
  
"Mr. Mulder has no major external injuries and as far as we can tell  
he is not suffering from any internal injuries, either," he answered.  
  
"Then why is he like this?" She looked back toward Mulder's still  
form.  
  
"The only thing I can think of is a stress-induced coma. From what  
I've been told Mr. Mulder was abducted under mysterious  
circumstances. This could account for his current state."  
  
"Is there anything you can do?" Skinner asked.  
  
"Unfortunately, no. The ball is in his court now. It is all up to him."  
  
Scully walked back over to the hard plastic chair and placed her head  
in her hands. Silent sobs escaped her lips. Skinner and the doctor  
quietly crept outside the room sensing her need to be left alone.  
  
Soon after Scully's sobs began to subside. She found herself alone  
with Mulder, who was in a quiet, peaceful state. Suddenly, she  
remembered a class from medical school on coma patients. She began  
to talk to Mulder.  
  
"Hey," she began, "Are you happy now? Once again you have  
managed to wake me up at three o'clock in the morning." She was  
trying really hard to sound lighthearted, but she knew she had failed.  
"Really Mulder, please wake up. I know that you can see that white  
tranquil place. It looks so perfect and peaceful. I know what it feels  
like Mulder. I've been there. It's hard to leave, but Mulder you have  
to." She squeezed his hand to accent her words, "Too many people,  
especially me, need you here. You have to fight because if you quit  
now they win."  
  
A sharp knock causes Scully to change her focus. A thin, young nurse  
appears in the doorway.  
  
"Yes?" Scully asked, becoming self-conscious.  
  
"I need to check the patient's vitals," the nurse explained. Scully  
pushes her chair back to allow the nurse room. Her eyes intently  
study the young woman as she routinely checked the monitors and  
machines.  
  
The nurse, satisfied that her job was done, rushed out of the room  
leaving Scully alone with Mulder once more. Scully resumed her  
position and her grip continued to remain firm on Mulder's hand.  
Protectively, she ran her finger through his hair.  
  
Her mind had been focusing on a million things during the last few  
hours. Her thoughts began to quickly slow down and Scully elt  
herself being consumed by the peaceful darkness as she drifted to  
sleep once more. She never noticed the tall, shadowy figure watching  
her from the doorway.  
  
A few hours later Scully's nap was abruptly cut short. However, this  
time it was not a terrifying nightmare to blame. Instead it was a single  
twitch from a particular arm that was at fault. Her thoughts now in  
focus, Scully lifted her head to see bright hazel eyes and a small smile  
greeting her.  
  
"Mulder?" she asked. Realizing the situation she quickly transferred  
into "doctor-mode" and began scanning Mulder's monitors and  
checking his pulse, much to the delight of Mulder. He suppresses a  
slight chuckle and for a moment the two friends' eyes remained  
locked together.  
  
This moment was quickly ceased, however, by the arrival of  
Dr.Cartin. Just as shocked as Scully, he repeats Scully's earlier  
actions. "How are you feeling?" he asked, still amazed.  
  
"Fine, I think," Mulder replies. "Scully," he turns toward her, "How .  
. . what?"  
  
"Shh," she quiets him, "Later Mulder, later."  
  
The doctor soon leaves promising to notify Skinner. Once he is gone  
Scully turns to Mulder. "You really have no idea?" she asked.  
  
"None. Scully do you know?" he asked her with a questioning look.  
  
Knowing she could never lie to him. Scully began to explain what  
happened, the moment she heard of his disappearance, her pregnacy,  
and her early morning phone call, she explained the events in full  
detail.  
  
Thirty minutes later they were both in tears clinging to one another  
for some type of strength. It was as if both were afraid of what would  
happen if the other let go. Awhile later, Mulder slowly lifted from  
the embrace.  
  
"I can't remember anything. Scully it's all blank," tears freely fell  
down his face. "I just remember this voice. It kept saying, If you quit  
now, they win'"  
  
Scully smiled remembering her conversation to a then comatose  
Mulder. They hugged once more and Scully placed a tender kiss on  
Mulder's forehead.   
  
"It feels so great to hold you again," he whispered into her ear.  
  
"I didn't think you would ever come back," she replied. Scully's tears  
slowly began to subside.  
  
"I always do. We'll get through this together. I've always have had  
the strength of your beliefs, Scully, always."  
  
  
  
  



End file.
